La Cité
La Cité '''est le dernier bastion de l'Humanité sur Terre. Gouvernement La Cité est dirigée par un Consensus de factions présidé par le Guide et conseillé par l'Avant-Garde.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Factions de la Cité // Factions Les factions siégeant au Consensus sont : * L'Astre Mort * La Nouvelle Monarchie * Le Culte de la Guerre Future (depuis la tentative de coup d'état du Concordat) Depuis la mort du Guide, on ignore comment fonctionne le Consensus. Histoire Âge noir Après la Chute, des réfugiés commencèrent à construire une ville sous le Voyageur pour bénéficier de ses boucliers de protection. Guerre de factions Dans les temps qui suivirent la fondation de la Cité, diverses factions ont tenté de prendre le pouvoir. Les conflits qui en découlèrent, aujourd'hui désignés sous le nom des Guerres de factions, mirent la Cité à genoux. Quand le chaos devint insoutenable, un groupe de Gardiens prit les armes pour mettre fin au conflit. La paix nouvelle entraîna avec elle l'établissement d'un nouvel ordre : le Consensus de la Cité et le Guide prirent conjointement le pouvoir. Âge de la Cité Pendant l'Âge de la Cité, la Cité a connu deux conflits majeurs avec les Maisons Éliksni : la Bataille des Six Fronts et la Bataille de la Trouée du crépuscule. Les Gardiens en sortirent à chaque fois victorieux mais subirent de lourdes pertes. Jusqu'à l'Âge du Triomphe, les Gardiens réussirent à tenir les forces ennemies à distance de la Cité (à part une tentative de la Maison des Diables de créer une brèche dans le Mur à l'aide d'explosifs). Guerre rouge Peu après la fin de la crise de l'ARIA, la Légion rouge lança un assaut surprise à grande échelle sur la Terre. Cette attaque détruisit la Tour et une grande partie de la Cité. Beaucoup de Gardiens et de réfugiés périrent et la Légion rouge occupa la Cité jusqu'à ce que les Gardiens survivants organisent une contre-attaque, assassinent le Dominus Ghaul et en reprennent le contrôle. La Cité est actuellement en cours de reconstruction. Districts La Cité est divisée en plusieurs districts. Des navettes transportent leurs passagers entre la Tour et les différents districts. * Le Cœur - directement sous le Voyageur. C'est là que se trouve le Consensus. * District militaire * District des Pèlerins * District Ouest - abandonné après la Bataille de la Trouée du CrépuculeBungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Lieux // La Cité // Mémoire de Spectre : l'Âge de la Cité 2 * District 125 * Périmètre de la Cité : la zone entourant le Cité, juste au delà de ses Murs. C'est là que se trouve notamment la Trouée du crépuscule. * Centre-ville '''- une partie de la Cité transformée en arène de l’Épreuve. Après la Bataille de la Trouée du crépuscule, les districts les plus proches du Mur furent abandonnés. Des huit tours initialement construite, il ne restait que la Tour de l'Avant-garde et celle de la Chute de l'étendard, reconvertie en arène de l’Épreuve. Ces deux tours et la plupart des districts ont été complètement détruits par la Légion rouge. replace them following the City's liberation, blueprints with modular designs for housing and storefronts were drawn up by City engineers.Bungie, Destiny 2, Objets scanables par le Spectre Habitants de la Cité La Cité est habitée principalement par des Humains mais accueille également quelques Éveillés et Exos. Références Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Terre Catégorie:La Cité